


My Way

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [76]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> could you maybe write where they fight for dominance in the bedroom (if ya know what I mean) that may have been quite vague, but I trust you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

Ian let out a loud grunt as Mickey shoved him up against the closet door. He grinned arrogantly as he ran his hands down over the solid shape in Ian’s boxers, squeezing it a little, slowly, and biting his lip as he stared up at him.

Ian shoved him back, grabbing his arm and spinning him roughly to pin his chest up against the door, holding his arm behind his back. He rubbed his hips up against Mickey’s ass, his hard dick making Mickey groan even through the two layers of fabric. Ian’s lips found Mickey’s neck, mouthing at him with sloppy kisses and nipping at his skin with his teeth.

Mickey gave in for a moment before yanking his arm out of Ian’s grip, turning to ball Ian’s shirt up in his fist and push him back onto the bed. He climbed over him, grinding his hips down and lifting his shirt up under his arms, leaning down to flick his tongue over Ian’s nipples.

Ian let out a loud groan and his fingers snaked up to tangle in Mickey’s hair, pulling him back until he was sitting over Ian’s lap and Ian sat up beneath him, leaning him back and holding him up as he kissed up Mickey’s chest. He swiped his tongue over his skin with each kiss and Mickey rolled his hips down.

Ian’s hands slipped down to cup Mickey’s ass and Mickey grabbed Ian’s wrist, pulling it away and scooting backwards to shove Ian back down, tugging on his arm until he was rolling onto his knees. He pulled down his boxers, letting them rest low on his legs as he put his hands flat against Ian’s ass, spreading his cheeks and dipping his head down to circle the tip of his tongue around his puckered hole.

Ian shuddered at the touch and Mickey licked his lips before lapping at the smooth ring of muscle. He flattened out his tongue, giving him a few slow licks before adding his middle finger, slicking it up with spit and pushing it gently inside. Ian struggled to keep his groans in, laughing in between each little slip.

"You think you’re gonna fuck me Mick?" he breathed.

Mickey grinned, his tongue still working at Ian’s entrance along with his finger. “If I want to,” he said, “Got a problem with that?”

Ian pushed back on Mickey’s finger and Mickey gave it a curl, right up into that sensitive bundle of nerves and Ian cried out before he answered. “Maybe I do,” he said, “Maybe I wanted to fuck you down into the mattress, make you beg a little- _fuck_ …” he panted as Mickey pulled his finger out and added a second, pushing them all the way in.

He started fingering him quickly, his knuckles slamming against him as he worked tirelessly to make Ian sweat. Ian pushed back against his fingers a few times before pulling his hips out of Mickey’s grip, losing that full feeling and Mickey grunted in frustration before Ian was on his knees in front of him, hand on the back of his neck and lips inches from his own.

"I know you want me to," he growled. "You like it when you’re under me."

He grabbed Mickey’s leg and pulled it out from under him, making him fall back, bouncing a little on the mattress. Ian pulled his other leg up until he was kneeling between them and pinned him down while he reached over to the top of the bed for the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers and sliding one and then two into Mickey’s waiting entrance, scissoring and curling them as he watched Mickey’s expression soften and his eyes roll back in his head.

He pulled away, pouring some more lube into his hand to rub over his cock. He lined himself up, not giving Mickey a chance to back-mouth before he was pushing himself into him. He held his hips up so he could stay on his knees, pumping them slowly, making Mickey struggle against his grip to try and gain control.

"The more you struggle, the slower I’m gonna go," Mickey grunted in response and reluctantly relaxed as Ian moved faster, pounding into him the way he liked.

Mickey let him think he had all the control, let that arrogant smile on Ian’s lips linger for a moment before slapping at his hip.

"Stop… Ian- Ian stop…" he panted and Ian pulled out, his arrogance switching to worry.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

Mickey gave him a push, shoving him back down until he was flat-backed on the bed with a look of confusion on his face. This time it was Mickey’s turn to shoot him a smirk as he straddled Ian’s hips, lining Ian’s dick up against him before sinking back down onto him.

Ian let out a strangled groan, tossing his head back and bucking his hips up. Mickey steadied himself, not ready for the sudden contact to his sweet spot. He quickly built up a pace, riding atop him as Ian relaxed beneath. When he finally started to give it back Mickey held his body still and let Ian slam into him over and over, each stroke brushing that sensitive spot inside him as as he got closer to his orgasm and as it closed in he lost his rhythm.

Ian picked up the pace and kept him going until he was crying out and coming in hot ribbons across Ian’s chest. His breathing became short and his forehead was beading with sweat as Ian hit that spot over and over even after, taking barely a minute before he was coming inside him, hips twitching erratically.

Mickey grinned, climbing off and collapsing down beside Ian, who was lying with a relaxed smile, completely elated.

"How do we ever get anything else done?" Mickey asked, laughing a little.

"I honestly have no idea."

oops, it was all porn


End file.
